One in The Same
by Roxius
Summary: Tira has some fun after she runs into someone she never expected to see again. Tira X Amy. Warning: YURI CRACK FIC WITH LEMON!


Title: One in the Same

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/General

Pairing: Tira X Amy (CRACK!)

Summary: Tira has some fun after she runs into someone she never expected to see again. Tira X Amy. Warning: YURI CRACK FIC WITH LEMON!

* * *

Tia felt like she in a daze as she mindlessly walked through the empty city streets, her eyes scanning back and forth. Her pale skin was covered in wet blood and countless scars. Her short green hair was clotted with dirt and muck. She felt like her legs would snap off at any moment. Her left hand was gripped tightly on ring blade that she dragged along the ground. As she continued to walk aimlessly, a small groan escaped from her lips. 

A young boy in a nearby house peeked out the window and watched the strange woman with interest. Why was she here? Why was she covered in blood? Who is this girl? The boy's mother quickly pulled him away from the window and hissed, "Stay away from the window, Jacob! It might see you!" The boy broke out of his mother's hold and ran back to the window, only to see the woman was gone. Suddenly, the front door burst into pieces, shards of wood and iron flying everywhere.

The boy ran back to his mother and hid next to her in fear as a figure stepped into the house. It was the same green-haired woman he had seen outside moments before. The boy let out a small shriek when the woman turned her gaze towards them, her purple eyes brimming with a deadly lust. Without a single word, the woman lifted up her ring blade and began walking towards them.

"STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY! PLEASE, SPARE US! PLEASE! AT LEAST SPARE MY CHILD! PLEASE!" begged the boy's mother as the green-haired woman began to close in on them. A smirk formed on Tira's lips as she lifted her weapon and prepared to strike-

"Hey."

Tira spun around and saw none other than Amy Sorel standing in the doorway, her rapier withdrawn. "What do you think you're doing?' asked the red-haired woman with a curious look on her face. Tira spat at her feet and shouted, "WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING, YOU BITCH? I'M BUSY KILLING PEOPLE RIGHT NOW!" Amy chuckled a bit and brushed some stray hair out of her face. "You haven't changed at all, have you...Tira-chan?"

Suddenly, Tira's face began to glow dark red. "S-Shut the hell up!" Tira nervously exclaimed, "I told you not to bring t-that up again! I-I'm not-" Amy placed a hand on her hip and said, "You're not what?" Tira cursed under her breath and tried to think of a good excuse. "C'mon! You're not what?" Amy repeated. 'She sure is persistent...' Tira thought.

By this time, the boy and his mother had already ran off, but Tira was too distracted to notice. After a few minutes of Tira not answering, Amy let out a sigh and said, "You really are an idiot, you know? You finally find the so-called 'girl of your dreams', but you end up dumping her several days later because you have to serve some psychotic demon you barely know!" Tira tossed her ring blade onto the floor in frustration and cried, "GODDAMN YOU! HOW LONG MUST YOU KEEP MAKING ME FEEL GUILTY ABOUT IT? I'M SORRY, OKAY? I'M SORRY!"

Then, Tira did something that didn't seem possible. She fell onto her knees and began to _cry. _Amy walked over to the poor green-haired psycho and pulled her into a tight hug. Amy pressed her lips against Tira's ear and whispered, "I'm sorry...Tira. You're right. I understand. Please don't cry. Please..." Tira didn't say anything in response, but her tears eventually stopped. When Tira finally calmed down, Amy pulled her off the ground and exclaimed, "There! Now don't we feel much better after getting that off our chests?" Tira smirked at the red-haired girl and sneered, "You just wanted to say the word 'chest' didn't you, you little pervert!"

* * *

As the two girls walked hand in hand through the dusty street, Amy turned to her old girlfriend and asked, "So, Tira...when you were with Nightmare, did you...did you tell him...about us?" Tira's cheeks flushed slightly as she replied, "Yes...yes, I did. I told him so much about you. I told him how I felt bad about leaving you, but he didn't seem to care about that. He never cared about anyone but himself..." Amy tightened her grip on Tira's hand and whispered, "At least you learned your lesson about never running away from me again!" 

Tira chuckled under her breath and gave Amy a small kiss on the lips. "You're right," she said, "I'm pretty sure I learned my lesson. Still, I'm a little shocked that you've forgiven me so easily..." Amy returned Tira's kiss and giggled, "How could I not forgive someone as adorable as YOU?"

* * *

"So...what do we do now?" Tira asked as she made herself comfy on a stiff bed. After clearing out the village of its populace, the two girls had decided to take a rest in a nearby hotel before heading back to Amy's home. Amy planted herself next to Tira and replied, "Well, we'll stay here for tonight, I guess. We should rest up and take a shower or something..." Suddenly, a sly smirk spread out on Tira's face. "Can we take a shower...together?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow. 

Amy smiled at her girlfriend and gave her a small peck on the cheek. "You're cute, Tira-chan," she said, "But wouldn't like it better if we had some BED TIME together? Hmm?" Tira could feel a wet spot start to form in her panties as dirty thoughts raced through her mind. Amy slowly wrapped her arms around Tira's chest and felt her lover's soft breasts with glee. "I knew you would like the idea..." Amy chuckled when she noticed how excited Tira looked.

With incredible speed, Tira ripped off all of her clothes (although she wasn't wearing much to begin with) and got into position. The cold air made her tits become hard, but Tira was only focused on one thing: sex. Amy giggled and exclaimed, "Slow down, Tira-chan! At least let me take a shower first!" Tira let out a groan as she watched Amy turn around and head for the bathroom. 'Damn it! Why must she make me wait?' thought the furious green-haired girl.

After a few seconds, Tira was too bored to wait for Amy so she began jacking herself off. A loud moan of pleasure left her lips as her fingers moved in and out of her wet pussy. "Ooh...ooh..." Tira removed her wet glistening hand and licked it with vigor, sweat rolling down the sides of her face. Tira was about to move her hand back down when she heard a voice say, "Tira-chan, I'm ready..." Tira spun around and she felt unbelievably aroused as she looked over Amy's naked wet body.

"I must have your body..." Tira hissed, her voice filled with lust. Amy walked over to her lover and replied, "Your wish is my command..." Without another word, Amy toppled on top of Tira and the two girls began to have hot sex. Amy let out a shriek of pain as Tira bit hard at her nipples, tasting the, for all they're worth. Hot cum spilled out of Amy's pussy when Tira began feeling inside of her. Amy's sharp fingernails dug into Tira's skin as she screamed "Oh god! I'm cumming! I'm cumming so hard!"

They pushed against each other with such force. They silenced each other's groans and moans with powerful kisses. The white opaque liquid that sprouted from their breasts fed their thirst. They both wished this moment would go on and on and ever end. They wanted to have such grand sessions of love every moment of every day. Several hours later, however, neither Amy nor Tira had any strength left to continue their session.

When they were finally done, Amy rolled off of Tira and tried to catch her breath. She looked over at the green-haired girl and, between heavy breaths, she said, "That...was amazing...you're...way better...than I thought..." Tira smirked and replied, "Thanks...I've always been used to doing it solo..." Amy smiled and looked up at the ceiling. Slowly, her eyelids grew heavier and heavier until sleep finally consumed her...

_'I can't wait for tomorrow!'_


End file.
